


See What’s Mine (and Take It)

by sohox



Series: Fell to the Top [6]
Category: Bandom, Rhett & Link
Genre: Degradation, Exhibitionism, M/M, Possessiveness, Spanking, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: He excuses himself from his parent’s kitchen table, heads up to his childhood bedroom, locks the door and puts in his earbuds. He should be packing right now, his flight is in just a few hours. But he has to know what this is because from the look of the thumbnail on his watch…





	See What’s Mine (and Take It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainsourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/gifts).

> This one... is entirely Elizabeth’s fault.

Rhett’s never been more happy to own an Apple Watch, because ordinarily when he sees a video come in from Link, his natural instinct is to open it right away. But he’s looking down at the image staring up from his wrist and only one word comes to mind, _ obscene _.

He excuses himself from his parent’s kitchen table, heads up to his childhood bedroom, locks the door and puts in his earbuds. He should be packing right now, his flight is in just a few hours. But he has to know what this is because from the look of the thumbnail on his watch…

His hands feel cold when he unlocks his phone, drawing up the message from Link. “_ Couldn't help ourselves _” it reads, and Rhett feels hot, a bubble of what he can only describe as fury making his skin feel prickly all over. His cock is instantly rock hard as the video starts to play.

Brendon’s on his knees, lips stretched tight and wet around Link. Rhett has to grab himself through his jeans, an ache building up so quickly it leaves him dizzy. Link isn’t being gentle, pulling at Brendon’s dark messy hair. Brendon already looks fucked. How long had they been going on at it before they remembered him? Why were they even together? Was this the first time?

Rhett shoves down the waistband of his sweats, pulling his aching cock out, hands trembling with a confusing rage he can’t explain. From his phone, he can hear Link’s heavy breathing, can hear Brendon’s throaty moans muffled around Link’s hard dick.

He can’t believe what he’s watching. If it hadn’t come from Link’s phone he would think this was some sort of elaborate prank. He watches as Link pulls back and completely covers Link in his hot white cum. It’s all over his filthy mouth, his sharp cheekbones. Link is even sure to smear some right across his bottom lip. The moment is so intimate that Rhett has to close his eyes and breathe in sharply through his nose.

Rhett’s blood is rushing in his head and he feels like he can’t swallow hard enough. His hand is gripping the base of his cock so hard, his wrist is starting to ache. While he watches Brendon working himself over he finally lets his own hand start to move. He’s fisting his cock hard, the only wetness coming from the precum gathering at his head. He can still hear Link breathing, tiny little gasps of _ yes _ and _ oh, fuck _that he probably doesn’t even realize he’s letting out.

Every sound Link’s making is sending shocks through Rhett’s nerves. He can imagine what Link’s face looked like while he watched Brendon coming all over his shirt. The thought of them together in the same room like this without him has him going blind, his cock spasming so hard that his cum shoots out unexpectedly all over his black t-shirt, the last spurts dribbling over his tightly clenched hand. By the time he opens his eyes again the screen is black and the video is over.

He takes a second to snap a photo of his own, making sure to capture his still flushed head and glistening fingers.

_ You both better not touch each other, or yourselves, again before I get back. Your asses are mine the moment I’m back in LA. _

—

They’re both on their knees in front of Rhett’s naked body, stripped down to nothing but the blindfolds covering their eyes. “I can’t even trust you to _ look at each _ other without decidin’ to break the rules.” He had lectured while tying the silk scarves around each of their faces.

He spent the plane ride back planning this out. Daydreaming about how he’d bend them over his knee, turning each of their asses pink until he was satisfied they’d learnt their lesson.

His boys look so good here in front of him and he’s aching just from staring at them. He reaches out his left hand to stroke Link’s strong jawline, loving the rough stubble that grazes his fingers.

He looks over at Brendon, who has a cocksure smirk on his face. Rhett reaches out his right hand to cup _ his _ jaw, thumb grazing his cheek bone, before popping his fingers quick and sharp in a small slap against Brendon’s face. His mouth falls into a perfect _ oh _at the sensation. Link gasps at the sound, obviously having figured out what happened.

“Mmm, liked that, did’ya?” He murmurs out loud. “Open your mouth” he says, and it’s like a punch to the gut when they both obey.

He steps closer to them, a hand on each of their shoulders. “I want you to face each other. Get in close.” He guides them in place, putting a hand on each jaw to told their faces upward toward him. He places a hand on the back of each man’s neck, holding them where he wants them.

He lets go of Brendon’s nape to take hold of his cock, guiding it up to Brendon’s mouth. He rubs his head onto the plush lower lip, painting it in a similar fashion that Link had. The shine of it leaves Rhett breathless. He rocks his hips, teasing his cock in and out of Brendon’s waiting mouth. “Nuh uh, not yet. You gotta earn it, B.” Brendon licks his lips, quick, tasting precum the next time Rhett pulls out.

He pivots his hips over, pulling Link in a little closer so he can give him the same treatment, letting him wrap his lips around his head long enough to get a taste, then pulling back. “I think you both owe me an explanation.” He can see Link’s eyebrows go up behind the cloth of the blindfold, and Brendon chuckles quietly. They’re both keyed up, practically vibrating in front of him.

“Link, who’s idea was it?” He uses the hand at the back of Link’s head to pull his hair, bringing his face upward.

“It, uh...” Link pauses so Rhett tugs at his hair, spurring him on. “It just sort of...happened.” He sounds sincere, and Rhett almost wants to forgive him. But the way Brendon’s smirking from his position on the floor has Rhett’s blood thrumming again.

“You just happened to be at the same place, at the same time. Then found yourself with your dick in his filthy mouth?” Rhett grips his cock, slapping it against Link’s cheek. Link and Brendon both breathe in sharply at the thud it makes. Rhett feels dizzy with the power he’s exerting. It’s taking every ounce of control not to just shoves himself into Link’s mouth and claim him.

“It was my idea.” Brendon chimes in. His voice sounds ragged with want. “I saw him at the tailor shop. And he was looking at me, and I couldn’t quit thinking about having him in my mouth again.”

“That so?” Rhett asks, pulling Brendon back in again, this time pushing himself into his mouth, deep, sinking in with long sure strokes. “Think you can just go around, touching what’s mine? Giving away what’s mine?” He’s working himself up into harder thrusts and he pulls Link in close, pushing his face into his crotch. Link takes the hint quickly, mouthing at Rhett’s balls with his hot wet mouth.

Rhett’s got two fistfuls of hair and he’s doing everything he can to hold on. He can feel when the two smaller men’s tongues overlap on him, and he can’t help how much he loves being the center of attention here. He tugs at both blindfolds, unraveling the silk until they’re both blinking up at him. There are tears in Brendon’s eyes from the effort of taking him deep in his throat.

He pulls out of Brendon’s mouth, angling over to Link’s and giving him the same treatment, pushing forward until his pubis is right against Link’s mouth. He knows Link can take him harder than this, but he also knows how much Link loves it like that. This isn’t about what Link wants. This is about him taking back what’s his, from both of his gorgeous boys.

“Go get on the bed, Brendon. I want your ass in the air and your face down on the bed.” He hauls Brendon up by the arm, pushing him toward the bed while he continues to shallowly thrust into Link’s mouth. Link is groaning around his shaft in a way that stirs something deep in Rhett. “Your mouth is mine,” he whispers. “Your cock is mine. Everything about you is mine, do you understand?” Link is staring up at him, mouth so full, moaning such filthy noises around Rhett. He wants to cum in Link’s mouth so badly, but there’s still too much to do.

He pulls out of Link’s mouth, grabbing him by the arm as well, helping him to his feet and pulling him over to the bed where Brendon’s waiting for him. He walks up to stand right behind Brendon, running his hands over both of Brendon’s smooth ass cheeks, spreading him open. “This is mine, too.” he hisses, rearing his right hand back and delivering a hard smack to the globe.

Brendon’s back arches into it, a cry tearing from his mouth. “Yes!” He yelps out. “Yours. All fucking _ yours _.”

Rhett brings the other hand down onto the flesh of Brendon’s other cheek, skin turning pink at the contact. He cries out again, pushing himself back toward Rhett’s hips. “Get him wet for me, Link.”

Link only hesitates for a moment, then moves in between Brendon and Rhett. He leans into the younger man’s body, licking a long stripe up the center of Brendon’s ass. The groan that escapes Brendon goes straight to Rhett’s dick. _ Not jealous, _he thinks to himself. Link can make him moan, but Rhett knows that he’s what Brendon really needs.

He strokes his cock lightly while he watches Link run his tongue in circles around Brendon’s hole. The smaller man’s thighs are trembling and he’s babbling from his spot on the bed. Rhett just wants to fuck him quiet until he’s boneless and compliant underneath him. He sends another shock to Brendon’s nerves when he cracks his palm against him again.

Brendon’s cock is hanging heavy between his legs, leaking already while Link works his magical mouth on him. Link is working his fingers into the tight ring of muscles, keeping him slick with his mouth while he opens him up. Brendon’s chanting _ fuck, fuck, fuck _under his breath while both men give him their undivided attention.

Rhett sinks his fingers into Link’s hair, pulling him gently but insistently up to his mouth, kissing him deep, tasting Brendon’s musk on his lips and tongue. Rhett’s cock is throbbing so hard, he needs to get inside Brendon before he fucking loses it.

He lines himself up, blunt head spreading a bead of precum around Brendon’s entrance. The moment he breeches him, he pushes in deep, bottoming out inside the younger man’s body. _“Mine”, _he growls again, pulling almost all the way out, only to slam back in, pressing Brendon down into the mattress. For what it’s worth, Brendon is taking every blow, pushing his hips up to meet Rhett, his filthy mouth babbling. Rhett remembers his thought from earlier, about needing to shut Brendon’s mouth for him.

“Link, go put your cock in B’s mouth, I can’t stand listening to him any more.” Brendon moans at the command, and it takes some effort for him to lift his head, but then he’s using a hand to get Link lined up with his mouth. 

Rhett knows how much Brendon loves to be surrounded like this. He’s an absolute slut for it. And Rhett’s only too happy to oblige. He’d never admit it out loud, but he loves giving Brendon what he wants. And if he wants Link’s cock in his mouth? Well who is Rhett to say no?

The look on Link’s face when they lock eyes over Brendon’s head has Rhett’s toes curling up. He knows he’s not going to last much longer, but, fuck, he wants to savor every moment. He’s totally drunk on the power these two give him. Every muscle in his body is alive with fire. He angles his hips upward, thrusting into Brendon, nailing the spot that makes Brendon fucking lose it. He reaches around underneath the smaller man. His cock is slippery with his own precum and Rhett strokes him in time with his thrusts.

Link falls apart first, placing a hand behind Brendon’s head to hold him in place while he fucks his mouth. He can’t tear his eyes away from Link’s face. Rhett’s completely in love with the way his partner’s eyes have gone dark, the way he’s losing it in Brendon’s mouth.

“That’s it, baby.” He says and he’s not even sure who he’s directing it to. Brendon’s cock pulses in his hand and erupts, Rhett keeps stroking him through it until every muscle is clenching. _ “Yes, fuck, c’mon baby.” _He’s hissing as heat blooms throughout his body. The feeling slams into him, his knees buckling as he unloads deep into Brendon’s ass. His muscles continue to spasm long after his cock is spent and he struggles to catch his breath.

Finally, they all collapse on the bed, his boys on either side of Rhett, their hands stroking over his belly, chest and thighs. A warm glow settles over him as he holds them both close.

“Next time,” he says with a sleepy smile in his voice. “Next time you should just FaceTime me.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Liking, Commenting and Subscribing! You know what time it is!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at lighterheadheavyheart.tumblr.com


End file.
